pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sheri Squibbles
Spelling of name It's seems I am talking a lot of renaming stuff these days... So we know Squishy's mother's first name is something like "Sherry". But I'm not sure we're spelling it right... There are at least three ways to write that name : "Sherry", "Sherri" or "Sheri", and all seem to be used by some on the web to call her. Wikipedia for instance, has gone with "Sherri", but without giving a source. I tried to find an official source, and the only thing I find is the Junior Novelization of MU, that spells it "Sheri". Because of that, I am considering remaning the page to "Sheri Squibbles", since it is the spelling supported by the source closest to an official one... What do you think ? Gray Catbird (talk) 02:47, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :Another book in support for "Sheri": the Monsters University Fearbook has Ms. Squibbles sign her name "Sheri Squibbles".--Gray Catbird (talk) 00:57, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ::OK, since "Sheri" is the spelling used by two different books on MU, I have changed the name as such. It is anyways the thing closest to official we have... Gray Catbird (talk) 22:24, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm not sure, as the Blu-ray subtitles spell her name as "Sherrie". --Lightening McQueen (talk) 14:43, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::That's interesting... I never saw her name spelled like that before! :::::However on the other side, I have found another source out there spelling it as "Sheri": the screenplay of the film (officially released on Disney's awards site, which spells her name "Sheri" too... I believe screenplays to be very official, since it is a document coming directly from the production... :::::But then about these subtitles... If subtitles can be considered reliable enough, then we can mention on the page she is sometimes called "Sherrie"; although I would consider "Sheri" to be the more accurate one.--Gray Catbird (talk) 03:46, January 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I checked the official Monsters University press kit, and in there she is only referred to as Ms. Squibbles! So that was no help at all! --Jeff (talk) 17:59, January 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::::It's usually a different company that does the subtitles or Closed Captioning, or a different division within the same company if it's large enough. As far as I know, they aren't given a copy of the script, so they have to transcribe what they hear while watching the show or movie. Occasionally, they get it wrong, such as the joke in the Doctor Who 50th anniversary about Christopher Eccleston being displayed as "I hope he's less conspicuous" instead of "I hope the ears are less conspicuous". —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 02:54, January 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::I'm not sure then, RRabbit42. Also, I'm not sure if this is one of the books you have heard that has the spelling "Sheri", Gray Catbird, but I saw that spelling in the "Book of the Film". --Lightening McQueen (talk) 22:16, January 9, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::To continue the saga, let's mention that the credits of Party Central list her... as "Sherri Squibbles". Of course, typos exist, but... This is getting confusing.--Gray Catbird (talk) 20:34, October 21, 2014 (UTC)